In today's scenario there are different ways in which one can watch movies, videos and any online content. One goes to the video store for rentals of movies or videos, the content of which is stored on movie or video films or on digital video disks (DVDs). One also downloads or streams content on a personal computer (PC) from the Internet. It is also possible that Quarter Common Intermediate Format (QCIF), and other small-screen streams or broadcast TV quality can be viewed using the PC. However many times such downloaded or streamed content is low quality.
In addition, all the above-mentioned video formats consist of static content, where the content and metadata are embedded during authoring the content. The content therefore needs to be completely re-authored if any changes to the metadata are required during playback. As a result it becomes cumbersome and costly since a change in content or metadata involves re-authoring, and reconstructing the content. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a method to enable dynamic modification of metadata if any changes to the content are required during playback.